Song of lonliness
by Saba Shiekh
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki always wanted to become Hokage from his early childhood. Why? Answer was really simple, he wanted attention and approval of people. For this, He made bond with Kyubi, he could quench his bloodlust, in compensation, Kyubi gave him power.Power to surmount people.He felt a little bit guilt in his heart too but it vanished when first time someone called him "Uzamaki-sama
1. Chapter 1

**Song of** **Loneliness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sun was set hours ago in the land of Fire, when the pink hair kunoichi was taking strides in the loneliest part of Konoha where the once Uchiha compound was held. Darkness... This was the only thing which moonless night possessed. Indeed, she was late again.

Her medic coat was hanging over her left shoulder carelessly while her right hand grasped shielded new katana.

Her day was usual busy and disturbing, firstly in hospital where a soon-to-be-mother refused to deliver her child with her help because of her status, secondly with the weapon maker who only made weapons for shinobi clans who harshly refused to work for her who belonged to none other than mere civilian clan. Although this type of attitude of people towards her and her family was not a new thing, but she felt herself grouchy because of wastage of her time.

Her strides abruptly stopped at the edge of Koi river where lots of lanterns were defeating the darkness of a moonless night.

"Kaa-San.." A cheerful voice came towards her when two small arms hugged her legs.

She knelt down to hug him back.

"You're late" before she said anything, a five year old boy pointed his finger to her accusingly which beckoned everyone's attention towards her.

"Sorry I`m late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life"

"Don't steal Kakashi Otou-San's line, don't think you'll be cool like him because my Kakashi Tou-san is the coolest person of world" Natsu stated while holding the neck of Kakashi. He was on his knees to accompany Natsu.

She gulped at the accusation of her younger son, then rubbed back of her neck embarrassedly. "uh...umm.."

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!"

"Hey Sakura! Come on, Daisuke is waiting for you" Kakashi eased her situation, she looked her former teacher gratefully and greeted with nod.

"We were waiting for your kaa-san" Daisuke said in his serious tone, his hands were still in his pocket. Sometimes, she wondered how did he become so solemn as the eight years old child. But no matter, he was Uchiha, and Uchiha and solemnness were not two different things at all.

" Okay, kids! Then go ahead in the dining table" she stood up from her place then again peered at the face of her former teacher whose eyes were focus on his favourite porn book while both kids ran towards dining table, where everone gathered. She guessed they were really hungry.

"Do not call me sensei anymore Sakura" Kakashi put his perverted book in his pocket before headed with her.

"You'll always be my sensei and you're not old" she tried to tease him with his old dialogue "Sakura I'm not old"

Kakashi smiled slightly to her manner, then peered at her kids who were bickering on some issue then turned again to Sakura.

"I've two grandson Sakura and you're stating that I'm not old"

Sakura smiled, then winced to silver haired man.

"Of course you're not! I can bet, many girls still have crush on you".

Kakashi gave her smug smirk before opening his favorite book again.

Everybody was present before her, even Tsunade and ever-last unpunctual Kakashi also. On the matter of her sons, both of her teachers never showed any carelessness, she felt relieved to see them showing affection towards her kids and satisfied with her decision to make them godparents of her both sons.

"Happy birthday Daisuke" she hugged her eight years old elder son who was celebrity of tonight's celebration.

"Thank you Kaa-san" he greeted amicably as usual, then she handed over the katana which was specially created for her older son.

"You're late forehead" Ino patted her shoulder, she was planner of this whole birthday party, otherwise Sakura was always busy moreover she didn't have good experience in this type of arrangement. Now, Ino was clasping the arm of his husband Kiba. She was wearing lemon knee high dress which suited with her long blond hairs and peach complexion.

"Sorry, just hospital routine and medic head responsibilities, you know," she sneaked out the real reason of her late arrival.

"Yeah yeah..." She understood her situation, then tilted towards Daisuke to observe his gift.

Daisuke slowly unsheathed the sword, its new polish edge glinted in the dim light and he gave a slight appraising look to his mother.

"This is chakra wielder, you can channel your chakra while attacking your target" she informed him about her gift.

He slowly put low amount of chakra on its edge, it slightly glow with his chakra which increased the shine in his eyes. He ran his fingers on the Uchiha emblem and observed the kanji written word next to Uchiha emblem. "Daisuke Uchiha"

"Do you like it?" Though she could read appraise in his eyes but needed his approval through his mouth, she didn't want to make his sons taciturn like their father.

"It's... Wonderful, thank you Kaa-san" his smile widened then he hugged her and she lovingly ruffled his raven dackass hairs.

"My, my... I think now Daisuke should cut the cake" Kakashi also ruffled his hairs then diverted his attension towards table where everyone waited for them.

Konoha 12, which didn't remain Konoha 12 after elimination of Akatsuki, her teammates were long gone from Konoha, Choji was died during one of his mission, Neji was killed by Pain long ago Tenten was left the village and wandering in the world at the name of escape like her Hokage, Shino became his clan leader and Hinata was prohibited by his father to waste her precious time with trivial and bad influence people like her and Kakashi. She could understand that girl's situation, so she never accused her for her lack of interaction with them.

"My youthful student Daisuke, just cut the cake" Lee hollered to Daisuke, who was scowling and refused to cut the cake because he thought he became old enough to leave this type of 'Childish activity'

"Daisuke-kun! Just cut the cake, I also cut the cake on my eighth birthday" Mirai forced him by clasping his shoulder.

"I'm a genin" he stated proudly, like Itachi, he was perfect prodigy but he broke his uncle's record to graduate in the age of mere six like his godfather and teacher Kakashi Hatake.

"Daisuke, it's bad manners to make people wait for you" she went forward to her elder son while holding hand of Natsu.

He frowned but didn't say anything. Reluctantly, but embarrassedly, he cut the cake.

"Happy birthday Ni-san"

After contributed black forest cake to everyone, everybody started to give Daisuke gifts, she already had given her gift to him, so according to their family tradition, it started from younger person who was Natsu, while Takara, daughter of Ino and Kiba, was so much shy to be prominent in everyone's eyes.

Natsu's gift was handmade portrait of Daisuke with their family. Daisuke was in the middle, holding hand of Natsu while Sakura and Sasuke was standing beside them, Sasuke with Daisuke, Sakura with Natsu. On Sasuke's side Fagaku and Mikoto Uchiha were standing and smiling with their elder son Itachi Uchiha while on the other side Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno were standing. Beside this, Tsunade was present with her ever favourite sake, Kakashi with his perverted book, Ino and kiba with their daughter. The thing attracted her attention which was portrait of Naruto beside Sakura and opposite side of Sasuke's which reminded her picture of team seven but in this part both boys were smiling.

"That's... wonderful Natsu..." She unintentionally kissed his forehead, just felt relieved that she was successful to preach her kids importance of family.

Daisuke gave genuine smile to his brother, then poked his forehead, she didn't really know how he learnt this posture, but whenever he wanted to show affection towards his little brother, he always used this gesture.

"Now my turn..." Mirai came forward with the kunai pouch which Daisuke accepted with shy smile.

"And this is from us" Ino and Kiba gave him a puppy. Sakura smiled coyly " You always saved money to give gift children of Akamaru"

Akamaru barked like he was denied her accusation, they also gifted Natsu a dog on his fifth birthday.

"Thank you Ino-oba-san and Kiba-san" Daisuke nodded to them then turned to her "I requested them Kaa-san for pet dog after watching usefulness of Nova" Nova was Natsu's pet dog which Kiba and Ino gifted him on his fifty birthday.

"Now my turn..." Before Lee and Kakashi handed their gifts to Daisuke, Tsunade stood from her chair then handed over him a wooden box. According to traditional, Tsunade was last to give her gift because of her age but no one was fool or brave enough to pointed out her age or mistake except one.

"Tsunade-baa -chan, it wasn't your turn, you're most oldest person in this party, but not only party but all in the Konoha"

Everyone's stayed silent because of outburst of Natsu.

"What did you say brat...? Old?" Tsunade turned to Natsu with fierce red eyes.

"Yes old! Because you're already sixty years" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest with nonchalant behavior.

"I'll see you..." Tsunade said with ferocity in her but Natsu remained indifference "Like I care" he said with same Uchiha proud.

Suddenly Tsunade's sharp features, softened like she wanted to listen from him same line again. The strong sense of déjà vu crossed through Sakura's heart, and it ached her heart to see her younger son antic's same as her blond teammate. She knew very well that intentionally or unintentionally Tsunade was also feigned ferocity towards Natsu, just to seek other Naruto in him. Though Konohamaru was enough for that but it was also reality, as an adopted daughter of Tsunade, Sakura and her children were closer to Hokage as compared to any other shinobi. Though, Konohamaru was grandson of her teacher.

She sighed, then saw her father who came specially to attend his grandson's birthday from stone country. His father was cloth's merchant, that's why he commonly stayed in travelling but he always tried to visit them once in a month or write regularly them, despite the fact that when he firstly knew about Sakura's pregnancy, he was become angry to her but after her turmoil and elder's so called accusation towards her, he always stood beside her afterward with her kids.

"Though I know you didn't like when somebody call you child but you're still child, I really don't like when you graduated only age of six but still as a grandfather, I've some duty towards you and I specially purchased this, I hope after reading this you'll react like normal eight years old boy" Kizashi Haruno handed his grandson a series of manga.

Though Daisuke wasn't fan of reading stories or any other fiction form, but Sakura taught him to care about his every akin and friend from early age. So he thanked his loud, enthusiastic grandfather who was only blood-related akin of him beside her mother and his brother, others were only existed in the portrait which Natsu made for him.

"Thank you obaa-san! When I've time I'll read it, I hope I will find it interesting" he said monotonously while hugging loosely around his neck. He knew very well that how much this only civilian member of his family, had gone through because of his father's selfish act.

" Now my turn to present my present to my youthful student" Lee was Daisuke's genin sensei but before it, Sakura requested him to train her sons taijutsu. Despite his outburst and lousy nature, he really respected his sensei who always stood for them and he also knew his sensei's feelings for his mother and amazingly, he didn't have any object, if this lousy-bushy brow man took place of his father, instead he would be happy for both of them.

He opened the box in which he found weapon pouch, he was happy Lee didn't gift him his green spandex which he claimed good for taijutsu practice.

"Thank you Lee sensei" Daisuke bowed to him then gave him genuine smile, which resulted Lee's nice guy gesture.

"Kakashi Otou-san! You're left. I hope you will not gift my big brother to your dirty books, he's big though but not big enough to read those books" Natsu chirped from the table to call Kakashi who was leaning against the wall and reading his famous porn book. Sakura always wondered after the death of Jiraiya, there would not be any new addition of his famous Icha Icha paradise then what would Kakashi read? Or he just re-read those books again. But inwardly she knew that this book was only for him to maintain his façade, otherwise he lost his soul long ago when his other male student left village too, only female of his team was pregnant with child of traitor and Konoha's biggest enemy when he lost respect in the eyes of villagers and they were started to raising fingers on Sakura's loyalty towards village and her character. He was felt himself failure, afterward he only maintained happy-guy posture for her and her kids who was considered him their real father and he also loved them as his own.

"My, my... I think I just lost my gift" he raised both hands, Sakura raised her delicate eyebrow, he feigned frighten then groped his pockets to search the present. "Oh! I got it" he took out the small case from his hip pocket.

"Though, it's Daisuke's birthday, but I found it so I thought it was good for you both" he opened the case, everyone looked with curiosity in the case, those were twin necklaces with leaf's emblem as pendant. He took one of two and put it around neck of Daisuke then repeated this process with Natsu.

"Thank you Kakashi Otou-san" Natsu chirped while hugging his godfather, Kakashi pulled Daisuke towards him and hugged both of them, after placing soft kisses on their foreheads, he let them go.

Sakura looked suspiciously to necklaces, no one noticed but it was glowed green when Kakashi embraced both boys that mean those had Kakashi's chakra. He must used them as tracker which was really good idea because of their insecurity against elders and Uchiha's enemies.

Kakashi looked upward to her, she smiled wearily to her former teacher then averted her gaze to her sons, her treasure whom she couldn't afford to lost.

* * *

Far from Konoha, in the country where rain never stopped, two mysterious figures headed towards the infamous Tatsu's compound in full speed, their hoods were helping them to prevent wayward drops of rain.

After travelling for more five more minutes, they were standing on the gate of compound which was look more like great castle, actually leaders of Tatsu chose this place because it was really abandoned castle in long time ago then leaders of Tatsu rebuild it again for the dwelling place of their subordinates.

Guards recognised them once they pulled their hoods.

Both of them silently nodded to guards then, entered the compound where tall shark-like blue man greeted them with his toothy grin.

"hello kids!" He pulled his Samahada to his shoulder then walked with them inside the elevator which transported them to the A level shinobi's apartment which only accessible by them.

"Report"

Once they arrived their portion, one of them asked shark-man.

"Relax kids"

Dark-hair man frowned to shark-man's given name to them.

"Report Kisame! We don't have time to enjoy your pleasantries" one of them put off his cloak, his blond long bangs obscured his eyes but his tone evident his tiredness.

Kisame's expression became solemn abruptly and he straightened his back.

"All is clear" he said curtly.

"Is it?" Dark haired asked, he also freed himself from his soaked cloak.

"Yes! No any rebellion is noticed, his health is also okay for now, though no any improvement there but it wasn't worsening too"

Dark hair shinobi sighed and disentangled his sword from his garb.

"Dismissed"

Kisame left silently after order of his leader, the raven hair man slammed himself on the sofa which was located on their apartment's lounge.

"Kiri is clear, what's next teme?" Blond asked slowly.

He looked wearily to his teammate. Though both of them were exhausted like hell, because of their horrible fighting in Wave, after their long journey to reach Rain. Blond pulled his shirt, many wounds were visible on his upper torso, raven haired man was also known that his condition was also not different from his teammate but he knew whenever they were discussing their plan, injuries, exhaustion didn't really matter.

"Suna"

His one word took out breath from blond.

"You told me, Suna would be second last" blond forgot about how bad he was feeling in the damp pants and as soon as possible he wanted to get rid of it.

"hn, but I think before striking other villages, we should take a visit to your friend dobe" raven hair shinobi looked at his teammate smugly.

"..." Blond grunted before headed towards his room but raven hair shinobi knew very well, his partner couldn't deny his plan.

He inhaled leisurely afterward spun on his heal, but instead of going to his room, he went towards the C class shinobi's compartment.

He again visited to the room, unlike his partner and other members of Tatsu, he didn't like to visit whore house, but he was grown-up man with normal hormones, sexual tension and exhaustion. Though sex was the last thing in his priorities, but he sometimes felt his need to release his tension, exhaustion and ferocity towards everyone in the world.

So instead of going whore house, or other woman, he came to her.

She was cladding in white silk lingerie when she opened the door, her smile twisted and her green eyes brightened to see him.

"Welcome.." She murmured in his ear seductively but it didn't effect on him.

He entered room and without warning, he slammed her on the bed.

"Uh Sasuke-kun..." Her eyes brightened.

"Sama, girl! remember your place" he reminded her that she was nothing but his personal whore.

She nodded "Sasuke-sama" Without any kissing, nibbling or love bites, he just thrust into her, his pace was fast enough to send her to hell, he was doing this hastily like he just wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

He locked his onyx eyes to her emerald, when he reached his climax, he closed his eyes and a picture of pink hair kunoichi appeared on the screen of his eyes.

"Saku..." He reached his climax, but didn't finish the name of a girl who was for him like intoxication.

He hastily put his pent on then left the room, he just wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

He hastily left the compartment without looking behind where a girl tore on the bed with unbelievable expression on her face and a tear fell from her emerald orb.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Do you see any man of black eyes and black hair? Katana user, clad in black? Pale skin, almost 17 years old boy?"

"Ah it's you Sakura! You were asking for me, no wonder..."

"Sasuke..."

"No more Sasuke-kun?"

"I was seeking other male of my team"

"My replacement?"

"My fiancé"

Pale skin turned bluish, his lips into purple, tomoes were spinning in his red orbs.

"How dare you betrayed me?"

"NO.. SASUKE..."

Her eyes were flutter opened, she saw her surrounding. She was in her room, booby traps were intact, so no any intruder was here for her or her kids.

She was safe, at least for now.

She wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her right hand. Her heart was beating aloud, her tongue was tied and her throat was dried enough that she felt thorn in it.

She took her bathrobe, then hurriedly exit her room. Her throat was sore like hell but her kids were her first priority. She climbed stairs, she opened room of Natsu which was first room on second floor. Her younger son was sound asleep. She sighed with relief but suddenly she stopped at the door of Daisuke's room. His room's light was on.

She opened his room, and exhaled the breath to see the scene inside his room but she felt surprise too. Daisuke's was reading manga which was gifted by his grandfather.

"Oh Kaa -san!" He embarrassedly tried to hide manga behind him. She smiled on his antic.

"I didn't feel sleepy, so I thought to check both of you, if any of you awake to accompany me" she reasoned her late-night sneaking in his room.

"Nightmare?" It wasn't question, she knew, but she nodded then sat beside with him, on his blue covered bed.

"In which chapter are you?" She asked with interest but more she just wanted to change topic.

As an elder son, Daisuke's was witnessed her every damnation, every accusation, nightmares and every difficulties, she faced during propagating both of them, which made him more mature than his age. So, after watching him, doing something normal which kids do of his age usually do, she felt relief washed over her.

"Seven" he answered curtly, he was fast learner and inherited her intelligence.

"I was just curious" he put aside the manga and tried to make an excuse of his 'Childish behaviour '

She smiled sadly, then embraced him, "It's okay Daisuke! We all have curiosity, desires and hobbies. Don't push yourself so hard, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, you're perfect for those who loved you. Don't surpass your wishes, just do what do you wanna do" she was stroking his black spikes during her short lecture.

"But I want to protect you and Natsu" he disentangled his arms from her mother.

"I understand, but enjoy your life like a normal kids of your age" her smile faltered at his serious tone.

"And how did I do this? When I don't have any friend of my age" he spat, she startled at his bitter tone, he was very polite kid with proper manners and antics. She was raising him as a real gentleman but hatred of villagers, was disoriented his mannerism.

She sighed "You don't need them, we all here for you and Mirai also there, I thought she likes you" at the end her tone was teasing his boy.

His face turned red, she saw him with interest. This was not common spectacle to see Uchiha blushing.

"Oh! I understand, why don't you invite her for dinner or I'll talk with Kuranai sensei that might be our kids would wanna go for dat.."

"KAA-SAN..." He protested while his face was red as his favourite tomato.

"Fine... I'll not interfere your love-life" she raised her hands in defeat.

"There's nothing like that" he said embarrassedly.

Sakura burst out laughter to see his pouted-red face.

Daisuke tried to protest again but stop suddenly to see his mother laughing with carefree manner. It was not common view to evident such beautiful scene. She wiped tear from corner of her eye, then tapped his shoulder.

"Ok I understand darling, I also fell in love with your father..." Suddenly she stopped to recall that Casanova who firstly broke her heart then shredded her soul but she didn'tspoil image of him in the eyes of their kids, so she gulped and completed her sentence. "..when I was six, so it's ok, if you.."

She couldn't complete her sentence, because Daisuke cut her sentence. "Why Kaa-san?"

"Huh?" She didn't understand his question.

"Why are you so loyal to him? Why don't you date any other man, you're perfect, I don't see any reason for you to wait for him"

She startled with his question, she knew that inwardly Daisuke didn't like his father but she tried very hard to make good or just reasonable image of Sasuke in the eyes of her sons.

"I don't understand why are you saying this? We love each others. You know he's on the mission, so he'll come one day then we would live like happy family Daisuke, he gave me two sons and I trust him. So I don't understand why are you asking this? Never think like that again please Daisuke" she touched his face, she didn't know when her emerald orbs filled with tears, Daisuke wiped her tears. She felt overwhelmed to see his care and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san, just please don't cry" he said slowly near her collarbone. He knew very well, his mother made lame excuses for his father, he abandoned them and never come there and he wasn't on a mission, he defected his village long ago. He knew everything but he didn't say any word to decline the claims of her mother because he never wanted to upset her. But he saw how Lee was still waiting for his mother. He was four when he started training under his wings, after Kakashi he was really father-like figure for him. He remembered how Lee put him on his back, how he treated him on his favourite restaurant after training. Even he played with him when he was child. On his graduation day, he was there for him. He unintentionally fulfilled the duty of father for him and he found his intention completely unadulterated.

Sakura kissed his forehead "Now, you should sleep, you've to leave tomorrow early morning for your mission"

"Hn.." He nodded then suddenly he reminded something. "Kaa-san! Who will be my sword's art tutor?"

Sakura boggled to listen his question. He showed his interest in sword fighting in the age of six after he saw photo of Sasuke with Kusanagi. But she thought it was too early to handle this weapon for him, so she promised, she will gift him on his eighth birthday but she didn't know any person who could teach him. It wasn't very hard to find tutor for him but she was extra cautious about her kids, so she didn't want to hire any irrelevant person who target him, his hatred because he was an Uchiha's blood.

"Actually I didn't decide yet, but I will consult with Iruka sensei, maybe he will recommend someone, now just sleep. Goodnight"

She stood from her place, then laid him on his bed.

"Goodnight"

She switched off the light then came out from his room.

'Why are you so loyal to him? Why don't you date any other man, you're perfect, I don't see any reason for you to wait for him'

Daisuke's words echoed in her mind.

"You don't understand honey! I can't...because I'm cursed" She rubbed her collarbone where Sasuke's name written in the kanji like cursed marks of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto always thought one day everyone would accept him because of his pure heart and good nature but with the passage of time, he realized very badly that we couldn't change people's true perception towards them. So, that time he decided, he had enough with that pathetic village and his innocent way to conquer their heart. And when he became friend of Kyubi, when he tasted the first bite of power, when his heart started to desire of bloodlust, that time he got known that there were other ways to get approval from people. One of them was show his power.

Now he had approval of everyone, people frightened from him, bowed down to him and tried their best to make him happy. He loved this power. He loved this influence over people that if sun was shining with its full capacity on sky and he said his subordinates that it was moon, then they would accept his statement that it was moon without any word of argument or protest. And it was because two people in his life. His two closet friends and his demon Kyubi.

He remembered the time when he defeated Pain ten years ago, then instead of showing gratefulness towards him, villagers started to fear from him because they witnessed him using Kyubi's chakra during his battle.

That time, it was Sakura who was like solace for him.

She started to invite him on dinner on herhome. He remembered his family was really nice, specially his father had the same nature as Naruto, loud and enthusiastic. He really enjoyed his company. Many times Sakura was sleep in his apartment because of his worst nightmares. People was starting thinking that they were dating but they knew the reality. Both loved different persons, they were just sharing bonds and same pain for their third teammate.

Sakura often adviced him to ask Hinata for date but he knew very well that her father was not like him, second he wanted to step in relationship after getting Jounin vest. Thirdly, he was afraid because of his 'demon' status and he wasn't spoil her status after dating her.

So, reluctantly but he was happy with Sakura and her family who welcomed him with open arms and their few remaining friends.

But inside, seed of hatred started to seep in his heart towards people who hated him without his fault. After villagers decline his service as teacher in academy, he became aloof that he nearly forgot that he had any friend. It was Sakura who visited him regularly.

It was last stroke of hatred towards people when Sakura told him, great secret of his life.

"Hey Naruto! Where are you nowadays?"

He was doing laundry in his small apartment when Sakura came inside. She had duplicate key of his apartment.

"Nowhere Sakura-Chan"

"Tou-san was missing you, and I have big news to tell you, so you're coming for dinner tonight and you'll spend night with me"

Many people took misconception from Sakura's words but he knew, she only meant to sleep while hugging when he dreamed about his worst nightmare and she needed to get away the memory of Sasuke. Nothing more, nothing less. He knew, her parents trusted them but gossip-mongers were neither knew, nor trusted them and they thought that he was manipulating her through his bad influence.

"Oh Sakura-Chan.. Umm.. Tonight? Tonight I'm little bit busy" he scratched his back, it wasn't easy to tell a lie to his best friend.

She started to helping him.

"I don't wanna listen any excuse, you'll come and that's final" she commanded in the tone which left no room for argument.

"Ah Sakura-Chan..umm fine"

"Good" she threw her black and orange shirt on him and left his room.

"Not fair Sakura-Chan! I thought you were helping me" he protested but Sakura already left.

* * *

Dinner was as usual enough to make his rotten mood, happy again. After dinner, Sakura dragged him to her room.

"Come on Naruto, I've a surprise for you"

She closed door behind them.

"Oh Sakura-Chan! You know I like you but don't you think we should go slowly, if you like I've no object, but you know I'm also virgi.." Before he could complete his sentence, Sakura smacked his head again.

He knew that she didn't mean that but he loved to tease her and he loved to get hit by her.

"Now come here" Sakura invited her on her bed with some documents in her hand.

"Look Sakura-Chan! You're inviting me on your bed"

"NARUTO.." She protested. He raised his hands and chuckled on her mannerism.

When he sat beside her, she started. "Listen Naruto! This is very great secret of your life, so I advice you to listen to me carefully" Naruto came out from his humour's mood after sensing seriousness in her tone.

"Ok now listen.." She took long breath before proceed her words. "Two days before, I was searching a file for Tsunade-sama in her office then I got a scroll" she paused.

"Which scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Marriage certificate of forth Hokage" she answered calmly.

"So?" He didn't understand what the connection between him and marriage of fourth Hokage.

"He married a girl Kushina Uzamaki, a girl with same whisk masks as yours"

Now it got Naruto's attention "You mean?"

"Yes! I also thought resemblance of yours and forth Hokage, then I filtered the files of children who born 10 October and I got it" she showed him file.

Naruto opened file with shaky hands.

Child name: Naruto Namikaze

Father name: Minato Namikaze

Mother name: Kushina Uzamaki.

"Sakura..." He didn't know when his eyes started to flow.

"Oh Naruto.." She hugged him tight until he flowed every tear on her shoulder.

"Let's sleep Sakura-Chan" he didn't want to discuss this matter with her now, he needed time and Sakura understood this. So she just proceed sleeping in his arms, she was stroking his hairs until she fell in sleep.

 **Now what brat?** Kyubi asked.

Naruto didn't reply.

 **Don't you think, it's time to proceed our deal now?**

During the battle with Pain, Naruto made deal with Kyubi to quench his bloodlust in the stake of unleash his power to defeat Pain.

'Hmm'

 **I consider it yes.**

'But you will not harm my friends'

 **I'll not take your body and overcome your senses till you honestly carry our deal.**

'Hn' he slowly disentangled his arm from Sakura's and proceed his plan.

He left from window of Sakura's room, if he waited for few more minutes, he got know that she was having nightmare where Sasuke was left her on cold bench.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here? Go to home and sleep" he looked at girl who was sitting on the cold beach.

"I knew you'll take this path to leave village" she said slowly which he barely listen.

"Sakura! go home" he forgot 'chan'

"So, you're also leaving me Naruto" her voice was replete with tears and sadness.

Something broke within Naruto's heart but he remained emotionless.

"Sasuke chose his path, now its my turn. Don't stop me please Sakura"

Sakura composed herself then stepped towards him.

She hugged him "I know Naruto, I know..." She tried to prevent the tears which stuck in her throat. "I only wish that you live there with me"

"To tolerate hatred of villagers" he spat.

"I'm sorry Naruto" she left his embrace. "Just take care of yourself and try to write me ok?" She touched his cheek.

Naruto took her hand and kissed on her palm. "I'll try, don't peruse both of us Sakura, Sasuke will never come and I don't know about myself. Just choose your own path" his voice had concern for her but his face was still emotionless.

Sakura tried to stop her tears. "Yes! I'll try.." She tried to smile but her tears didn't allow her.

He left her hand then proceeded towards gate of Konoha. But suddenly he stooped and turned to her, she looked at him with hope but after a moment a strong sense of déjà vu washed over her when he proceeded his words.

"Sakura.. Thank you"

He left without watching a girl who broke down once again because of losing her precious person once again with same words and on same cold bench.

"Goodbye Naruto"


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: SaYwHaT And Guests, thanks for review. SaYwHaT! you asked me about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. No, they're not in relationship yet, I cant disclose many things but when I will write their encounter, I'll clear character of Sasuke and its intention too. And dont worry, I'm also Sasuke and Sakura's fans, and tired with people who tried to prove, Sasuke is really bad. well! he is little bit bad, but his character is not completely dark but grey shaded. One more thing, sorry for mistakes because English is my second language (I should say third). here is new chapter, read and review.

Disclaimer: I really do not own Naruto, except this that he is my imagine boyfriend..

* * *

Chapter 3

It was clear and beautiful day in Konoha, Sakura personally liked sunny, cloud-free sky but she didn't have time to enjoy the day. She had hospital duty, her mission and her duty as single parent as well.

"Goodbye Lee-sensei, goodbye Ni-san" Natsu chirped and greeted her brother and his sensei. They were greeted them on the gate of Konoha.

"Lee-san! Take care of him" she ruffled Daisuke's hair cheerfully, he huffed over her action.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, he's my responsibility" Lee gave her nice guy pose, she smiled on his behaviour. There was always double-meaning behind their words. She never left her kids alone, not because she thought Daisuke couldn't take care of himself. Also outside the village, no one knew about that there were any other Uchiha existed except traitor of Konoha. But it was because she didn't want that her kids got know about the history of massacre or betrayal of their father. She would tell them everything when she would think it was good for them to know but not now.

She peered where Lee was vanishing from her view with his son and his Genin companions.

"Lets go Natsu, we've lots of work to do, we will work on your chakra control today" Natsu showed his interest in medic ninjutsu and it was best for him because he had great chakra-control like Sakura. So. Sakura took him with her on hospital, Kakashi was working on his basic jutsu and sparring techniques like he did training of Daisuke before his graduation.

"Kaa-san"

She looked down where Natsu was taking his pace with her, she was holding his hand.

"I told you honey, outside the home, don't call me that"

Natsu features were not like Uchiha except his jet black hairs, just like Sasuke. His features were soft, complexion was creamy with verdant eyes same as Sakura. Eventually, he neither look like her, nor like Sasuke, even his antics were different from them. Might be influence of Kakashi and Lee on him. Unlike Daisuke, Natsu spent most of his time with her, basically everyone knew about that he was her child but she didn't want any foreigner know about this. So she prohibited him to call her mother outside the home.

"Sorry, Sakura-sensei" he scratched his back with his free hand.

"Good, now tell me"

"Uhh, I want to join academy" he answered hesitantly.

She dumbfounded herself on his request.

She knelt down to face him.

"Darling! You know.." She didn't understand how to explain her situation to him. It was easy for Daisuke, he was such a sensible child but Natsu's nature was different and because of his sickness, she stayed extra-cautious around him. "Why do you want to go academy Sweetie? Look! You don't need to attend academy, your techniques are advance as compared to other fresher of your age. Maybe you'll graduate like your brother next year and Kakashi-sensei is working very hard on you"

Natsu looked disgruntledlyto her, his bangs were obscuring his eyes. She looked at him ruefully but she didn't allow him to attend academy because she knew what type of behaviour he would face there or maybe his weak heart couldn't tolerate all this and... She cut the train of his thought and hugged him but Natsu jerked her hand.

"I don't want to attend academy because of skill, I want to meet new people and want to make friends" he said with teary eyes, Sakura felt someone squeezed her heart callously.

She damped her lips and tried to gather more courage to calm his teary outburst.

Then suddenly, a thought passed through her mind.

"Fine! I'll think about it, first Kakashi sensei come from his mission then I'll discuss this matter to him okay?"

His face suddenly lightened up. "Promise?" She felt pang to see his brighten face but nodded because one thing was confirm that she couldn't say blunt no to her children.

"Yahoo!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully, she smiled ruefully because it wouldn't be easy task for her. But she was free to think something till Kakashi come back from his mission. She sighed then headed towards the path of hospital with Natsu.

* * *

"Why this Kaede guy should be so heavy yeah?" He whined almost tenth time during their journey, from Stone to Rain.

"Why don't you stop sulking? It's paining my ears" his raven haired partner huffed at his antics.

"I'm carrying this macho guy from two hours yeah" he protested to ungrateful bastard who was taking his pace with him. They were jumping from branch to branch. It was really his bad day. First they defeated the battle in Stone, then they lost their third partner Kaede and according to rules of Tatsu, they couldn't left the dead-body behind. So, they hardly eluded from enemy's territory, with deplete of their chakra, a dead partner and heavily injured body. Moreover, his partner was really asshole and unfortunately his clay was finished to help them to complete their journey comfortably.

"Now it's your turn to carry him yeah" he threw Kaede body to his dark haired partner who easily caught him.

Next few hours journey was passed silently between them.

"We should headed to town and search clay, then might be our journey will pass quiet well" he jerked his blond hairs from his blue eyes then looked questionably to his partner. He personally didn't like his partners or any other elite shinobi of Tatsu. They were completely jerk and didn't have any sense of art. He really missed Sasori, he cursed that pink bitch and old hag who killed his pristine partner.

"You're right, we should reach Ame as soon as possible" Haku agreed with him.

He looked his partner again, he was really weird one and just promoted to A-rank Tatsu shinobi because of his weird bloodline. That Uzamaki brat, discovered him during his journey to Kiri.

He sighed, " It would raise suspicious if we go town with dead body, then you should go ahead and search clay and food in town, I make camp to rest"

"Oh! Yeah" his face brightened up to think that he didn't need to carry Kaede anymore and travel by foot.

It didn't consume much time to search clay and food in town. Hardly after twenty-five minutes he came to wood where Haku was waiting for him.

"Hey look! I got food, just take it then I'll make clay hawk for our remaining journey"

"Hn" Haku grunted then unpack the food, he wasn't very fond of ready-made food but his several years as missing-nin then in Akatsuki,taught him to just eat what you found because there was no any guarantee that you'll find food for next day or not.

"Now it's time to go ahead yeah" he took out his clay and started to fold it. After few minutes, it would turned into firstly small bird then large enough to carry three of them.

They put their Tatsu cloak then mask but he doubted that his long blond ponytail must prominent him from others but he truly didn't care.

"Let's go, yeah" he exclaimed enthusiastically then huffed when he didn't get any approval from his partner.

'Sasori! I really miss you' he looked sky while thinking.

"Let's go Deidara!" His partner finally replied him.

"Oh yeah!" He raised his hand then order his bird to go ahead.

* * *

She was working in hospital when her subordinate informed her that Hokage wanted to see her. She left Natsu under the wings of Shizune then headed towards Hokage tower. She had a slight idea what Hokage wanted from her. Might be it would be any new mission or she wanted her help with paper work.

She greeted Hokage's receptionist before enter her office.

"You called me Tsunade-shishou!" She peered at her mentor who was wedged around lots of paper work.

"Ah Sakura! Come sit"

She sat down the seat opposite of her. "Do you want help with paper work or is there any new mission? You've to wait till Kakashi sensei come back from mission to take care of Natsu then.."

"Sakura" Tsunade's loud voice cut her words. She saw her mentor who was looked completely distracted.

She remained silent and looked her teacher questionably.

Tsunade rubbed her temple which was also testimony of her distraction.

"What happened shishou?" She asked tensely.

"Nothing..I think I'm getting... old" her answer startled Sakura, there must be anything dishevelling her mentor otherwise she never confessed her real age.

"There is must something shishou, please tell me" she looked her with complete concern. Tsunade sighed then proceed her word which definitely gave shock to Sakura.

"I've decided to take retirement"

"W..what?"

"Yes! I think, this is time to give someone young to this responsibility"

"And who do you choose by the way?" Now it was getting enough for Sakura. They were already in bad situation. Many elite shinobies were dead, Konoha was running low with its resources and after that mysterious criminal organization Tatsu, their clients started to refer Tatsu shinobies instead of them because its leader's master mind who was working legally and how?They did not have any slight idea. At that time Hokage wanted to retire, how any new person could manage all work and downfall condition of Konoha. She also gave words of her thought ahead of Hokage.

"I chose a person who already knew Hokage's duty very well"

She comprehended her words for a moment.

"So that lazy-ass agree to share your responsibility" she referred Shikamaru Nara, though she felt sadness because of Naruto but she knew he already chose his path.

"I'm not talking about Nara kid" Tsunade tried to calm herself by rubbing his temple.

"Then?" Sakura started to recall every person who might capable of Hokage's seat.

"You" Tsunade answered curtly.

"Aa.." She tried to say something absentmindedly then suddenly she deciphered her words. "What?.. Are you in your right mind shishou? Me? No way in the hell I'll do that duty. How do you think.."

" Sakura.." Tsunade tried to calm her.

"...How do you think that I'll agree with this, you know.."

"Sakura.."

"You know what happened between me and that bastard Danzo and you want me to work with him"

"Sakura listen" Tsunade hardly composed herself.

"He tried to take eyes of my son, shishou eyes.."

"SAKURA.." This time Tsunade shrieked, Sakura shuddered then sit on her chair again but this time little scared.

"We will change the council, don't worry about it" this time Tsunade's voice was calm but Sakura look anything but calm.

"Tsunade-shishou! It's really honour for me that you think I'm able to take this responsibility but really, I don't think so, I can take any responsibility beside I've many others already" despite her panic, Sakura tried to become reasonable, thanks the dealing with Natsu.

"I know it's great responsibility but from few days, I felt my health condition isn't able to hold this responsibility anymore, maybe one more year. I think this time is enough to train you"

Sakura sighed, she really didn't want it.

"I trust you Sakura" Tsunade squeezed her hand.

Sakura tried hard to control her tears. She understood her mentor's situation and as her personal medic, she knew her health condition very well and this is also that she was the only one, beside Kakashi, who could handle the responsibilities of Hokage because of her long interaction with Godaimn.

She knew very well but she couldn't do that, she remembered the request of Natsu. How could she live in that village where she could not send her son, academy because of accusation of people and his sickness of heart.

"I respect you Tsunade-shishou but.." She damped her lips to proceed the speech, "You know how villager's behaviour toward us, I remember when Naruto ceased his dream of becoming Hokage, what did he said.." Tsunade gulped at the name of his godson.

"He said 'how can I rule on those people whose hearts can not conquered by me'... They don't have any space and respect for me and my kids. I'm not great person to sacrifice that time for them which was only for my family"

Tsunade stared at her apprentice, when she grew up so mature?. She remembered very well, the twelve years girl who came to her to request her that she took her in her wings. But time was really cruel, it had ability to make any person mature before his age or after his age.

Tsunade sighed, she couldn't do that, she couldn't ask sacrifice from her. She knew the responsibility of Hokage very well, she couldn't snatch Daisuke and Natsu's mother from them too.

"I thought, you'll be agree but well I think I should wait now"

Sakura nodded her head then recalled something and looked her mentor hesitantly.

"Can't we wait for Naruto?"

Tsunade knew that it will come.

"You know very well Sakura that we try, we try very hard to search that brat and after so many years, no one will accept him as their Hokage"

Sakura sighed, yes! Bitter but true.

"Where are you Naruto?" She thought, she accept or not but the fact was that she needed her blond friend badly who was always in every difficulty for her.

* * *

"Report"

"Meeting with spies of Stone was successful but someone squalled their Hokage and he sent their ANBU for us. They were several, weak thought, but we were outnumbered, so Kaede couldn't make out"

He saw his subordinates, that Haku guy was choice of Naruto and he really proved himself worthy for organization and now he lost one more elite shinobi.

"Hn" he grunted then turned to his blond partner.

"Dis.." Before Naruto could complete his sentence, he cut him.

"Call Kanon and submit Kaede's dead body to his family" he ordered Haku and Diedara.

"Yeah" it was Diedara who approached his order.

"Dismissed" he dismissed them before turning to his partner.

"So, your next target is stone?" It wasn't question of course, his blond friend knew him very well.

"Hn"

"Why Kanon?"

"To ask him assign another man on the place of Kaede" he answered calmly while sitting beside him.

"Actually I've someone in my mind"

"Kaede was really powerful shinobi with bloodline limit, we need strong person on his replacement"

"I knew someone who had great bloodline limit" Naruto tried to look mysterious and hell he was successful in it.

"Which bloodline limit?" His interest raised.

"Sharingan" Naruto was really enjoying his curiosity then shock in his eyes.

"You know Uchiha doesn't exist anymore Naruto" his tone was harsh, how dare he insult his deceased clan?

Naruto chuckled while hit playfully on his shoulder. "Who is saying, I'm talking about Uchiha, there is one person who has Sharingan and he's not Uchiha"

Sasuke felt perplexed by realization who was, Naruto referring.

"Hatake Kakashi"


	4. Chapter 4

**A. N**. Hey guys! thanks for reading, here is new chapter. And yeah! i dont have any intention to make Sakura Hokage, i really love Naruto and respect him, so please criticism is different thing than bashing. One more thing, Team seven's age is 25 in present and seventeen in past

Disclaimer: I wish I can, but I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Who is saying, I'm talking about Uchiha, there is one person who has Sharingan and he's not Uchiha"

Sasuke felt perplexed by realization who was, Naruto referring.

"Hatake Kakashi"

Naruto nodded.

Yes! In these past ten years, Uchiha Sasuke was got know about his blond best friend that he wasn't such fool, how he looked like.

He remembered very well when ten years later, he found him in an inn of Rain, where his team was staying during their journey to Sound.

Naruto was completely inebriated, he thought to sneak from that idiot but unfortunately he saw him.

"Hey teme! What are you doing here?"

"None of your business" he sat beside him and ordered drink for him. They both were under-aged but who cared about rules, he already broke many.

"It's my business because you're my best friend" he hit on his arm playfully and took a seep from his cup. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his mannerism.

"I'm your no one" he answered coldly.

"Oh teme! Now you can talk me little amicably because I'm not in your way to destroying Konoha. Go and enjoy hunt" Naruto winked but he could see the glint of mischievous and bloodlust in his eyes.

His eyes widened in realization, he activated his Sharingan to know about truthfulness of his words and he was really saying truth.

Before he said or asked anything from him, someone called Naruto and his eyes were wide to see the person.

"Naruto-Senpai! Stop drinking, otherwise Tobi will angry with you" the orange mask man tried to ceased him drinking more.

"Madara.." he unsheathed his Kusanagi but someone held his wrist before he could assault.

"Stop Uchiha! Madara has long gone, this is Obito Uchiha whose body Madara had used and now he's completely innocent" it was Kanon of Akatsuki.

Sasuke thought that today he was enough to see surprises or shock in one day.

"What's happening there?" He asked to no one particularly.

"After you killed Madara, I retrieved body of Obito, Akatsuki was long gone. So, I and Tobi became partner for missions to live our life. I think this is most simplest answer" she shrugged nonchalantly, then walked towards Naruto. She took glass from Naruto's hand then commanded Tobi to support his inebriated form.

"And how do you both end up with Naruto?" He didn't help to stop himself asking this question.

Kanon beckoned Tobi to go ahead, she would come soon.

"We met at the office of one client, he offered us if we joined forces then we could complete more missions and he had place for living. So, we agreed" Kanon answered solemnly, he sheathed her sword then looked Naruto who was on the back of Tobi.

"Where is his place?" His interest slightly raised, he was anxious to know about how did Naruto ended up in Rain and why wasn't he stopping him to destroy Konoha. If he really didn't stop him, then Sasuke really wanted to re-create his bond with his best friend.

Kanon told him about his address, he knew she was saying truth.

Next day, he and team Hawk was at the door of Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes widened to see his best friend on his door, he must forgot last night's encounter with him.

"Let us in" he commanded curtly.

"Still ice cube huh?" He teased but let them in.

His apartment was unexpectedly clean and sophisticated arranged, it was in elite town of Rain and luxuriously maintain.

"So, you've taste also" he was really impressed.

"Aa this..?" Naruto scratched back of his neck. Then chuckled proudly. They took seat on lounge. "This all maintained by Kanon"

"Hn"

"So, this is your friend and teammate Sasuke-kun" it was Karin who broke weird silence between them.

"Yes! My name is Naruto Uzamaki but you knew me as Demon Fox" Naruto said with confident and Sasuke wondered when his idiot friend got this height of self-confident and proficiency.

Sasuke thought he really got heart attack with strange realization about his former teammate. He got known about the popularity of a slayer commonly called, Demon fox. It was famous for him that he could handle army single handledly. So, it was last stroke of Sasuke's decision to offer Naruto to join him. But firstly, he wanted to clear something.

"I want to talk to you" his words were clipped but still cold.

"Impatient, are we?" Naruto raised his brow. "Well! Tea?" He asked from his team.

"I want one" it was Suigetsu, who accepted his offer.

"Thank you" it was Juggu.

But Karin and Sasuke were silent.

Then red headed turned to blond.

"How could you be Uzamaki? They were usually red-haired person and you're blond" she pointed her finger accursedly to him.

"And how do you claim that?" Naruto bent his arms over his chest.

"Because she's also Uzamaki dobe" answer was come from black haired man.

"I see" Naruto grinned, then turned to her. "That's mean we're cousins. My mother was Uzamaki and Dad was blond. She was red-haired, so, no wonder you're telling true"

"humph" Karin grunted then slumped herself on a couch beside Sasuke.

After tea, Naruto and Sasuke took a walk and left their team behind.

"So, you found, who was your parents finally" Sasuke tried his best but couldn't hide his curiosity in his words.

"How do you know?"

"You told Karin" his answer was vague and short.

Naruto recalled his conversation with his new-discovered cousin.

"Yeah right"

"So who are them?"

Naruto's grinning face suddenly fell grimace. "Fourth hokage Minato Nimakaze and his wife Kushina Uzamaki, Sakura told me about this with hospital record"

Now it was getting enough for him to digest, Naruto was son of village's hero and their behaviour towards him, was really disgusting. Then suddenly he realized something.

"Aahh! So this is the reason, you left village" this was really statement and Naruto didn't have any doubt on intelligence of Uchiha prodigy.

"Bingo" Naruto's one word was answer of his every question.

"Hn, so, now what?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and took his pace with his friend.

"Nothing special, mission, blood, money and luxury of life, nothing specific" Naruto answered solemnly.

Sasuke turned to him. "Naruto! I've a proposal for you"

"To join your team, huh?" Naruto was really becoming cunning. Sasuke thought.

"You're predictable, at least for me. No matter how much you claimed otherwise" a smirk graced Naruto's lips.

"So, what's your decision? Our team can give you satisfaction of your bloodlust" it was time for Uchiha to smirk, he knew his friend very well.

Sasuke was really genius, he saw in his eyes, how much he was broken, changed and became blood lusty. He had Sharingan, which could darted in the heart and mind of person and he knew that his and Kyubi's chakra was unit. That's mean he had Kyubi's nature now.

"I've also proposal for you, why we destroy Konoha, when we can rule over it" Naruto's tune was really changed now as compared to his old self.

"And why can only rule over Konoha when we can rule over the world" a new thought acquired in Sasuke's mind.

Naruto's eyes glinted and a smirk grace his lips.

"But I'll not work with team Hawk, we need organization, stronger than Akatsuki" now Naruto was enjoying this conversation and proposal with his former teammate.

"Done, because we're not hawks anymore. We're dragons Naruto"

"Tatsu" Naruto whispered enough that Sasuke could listen.

* * *

"STORY TIME.." Natsu hollered at the gate of her room.

"Come on honey" she was ready for the bed, she helped Natsu to change his pajamas then both went to her bed.

Every weekend, she completely spent with her kids, Daisuke was on mission, that's mean it was Natsu who had her complete attention. Nova barked then licked his cheek.

"Hey Nova! Come here, Tonight, we'll sleep with Kaa-san" Natsu asked with big puppy eyes while scratching Nova's ears, Nova barked cheerfully. She smiled and abruptly kissed on his cheek and rubbed Nova's head.

"Fine"

Natsu's eyes glinted with happiness and she really felt overwhelmed to see him happy.

"I wish I can always make you happy like this, but life is really cruel, my child. I know I can't protect you my whole life but still I've hope, I hope for good tomorrow when dawn will come and darkness succumbed. I wish for the day when we would happily ever after but life isn't fairytale which I tell you every night. Life is just ...life, it could be blessing and cruel at the same time, but look! Still I have hope... Hope for better tomorrow"

Natsu was asleep during the listening story, she was stroking his black hairs, and thinking how much her life changed from the night when Sasuke left her on the cold bench or when Naruto left the village or when she went on the mission of searching Sai or her first encounter with Sasuke in Mountain's village or when she became mother of Daisuke or when she took an oath to protect her kids and never let them go on the path where Sasuke and Naruto lost. She didn't know when evolution was started but she was completely changed as compared to the girl who was fangirl of Sasuke or who was always cried for trivial things like her big forehead or a girl who didn't have any particular purpose of life except chasing a pretty boy.

Now she was a beautiful woman, skilled medic, talented shinobi, better daughter and a great mother. She felt completed but still incomplete because she was cursed and she was afraid one day her kids would choose the path of her teammates.

She thought, might be, if everything was normal, Sasuke didn't betray or massacre didn't happen then they would be happy family with their kids. Her kids would have family and clan also. That time everyone respect them and might be Daisuke would be heir of clan.

She chuckled darkly, if massacre never happened, if Sasuke didn't left village or he never became insane then there would no chance, Sasuke would notice her or she gave birth to Uchiha heirs.

It was true we couldn't live our life on "What's if" concepts.

She rubbed back of her neck, then her collarbone and reached where Sasuke's name tattoo created on her skin. It was also proof she was cursed, everyone started to leave her one by one when she started to getting close to them. First, Sasuke then Naruto, afterward Sai and now Kakashi.

Yes! Kakashi, she didn't understand but this time when Kakashi left village for his mission, she felt like she would never see him again.

' I hope, I'm just getting paranoid and it wasn't like this' she tried to console herself but she felt her heart..empty from solace.

'No! I'll search him, if he didn't come next week. I never lose my precious people again' she thought determinedly.

Her inner laughed at her. **Like you found Sai almost nine years ago Outer huh?**

She froze on the taunt of Inner, the days were getting clear in front of her eyes where she ended on her life's horrible nightmare.

After Naruto left the village, it wasn't easy for her to recover again. Many people thought that she would end up like Tsunade. Miserable, alone and intoxicated with sake even her parents and Tsunade also thought the same. That time her parents, started to show proposal of boys, who wanted to marry her. So that they could engage her, they thought she would move on in her life after getting a guy. She tried to convince them but no use.

One day she burst out in Hokage's office.

"I don't know why the hell aren't you guys just leave me alone, this is my matter either I want to live alone or not. Just stay away from my personal life"

Tsunade stared at her with complete shock, Sakura really felt guilt to see her wide eyes and shocked face.

"I'm sorry shishou, I don't know what happened to me, I just.." She couldn't complete her sentence because the outburst of tears, she felt helpless and she hated herself when she felt like that.

"Come here Sakura" Tsunade stood from her chair, and gestured her come to her. Sakura complied, she hugged her.

" I can understand Sakura! I was also like that when firstly I lost my brother then Dan. I also thought the same, but when I came to this age. I really felt like empty and alone. There is no one who could share my burden and who can call me mother. When you and Naruto came and I started to live. Then Naruto left and you are starting to ended up like that. Look Sakura! It's really easy to bear misery on ourselves but when it came to our children, we can't tolerate this. You're only daughter of your parents and at the name of heaven, I always look at you as your own daughter. So, we only want to make you happy and you've no right to plunder that right from us"

Sakura burst out with tears after listening the lecture of her mother-like figure who really looked tough but inside she was really soft and kindhearted.

After that time, she thought she couldn't do arrange marriage because one thing was must that she couldn't stop loving Sasuke, so it'll be cheating on the person who will come in her life but on the other side, she also didn't want to disappoint her parents and Tsunade. Then, she made plan to pretend dating someone.

Firstly, she thought about Lee but she knew he was always serious for her, so that fake dating could break her heart.

Then, she asked help from Sai because she thought he was really emotionless and clueless guy, moreover he didn't have any feelings for Sakura which could save her from guilt.

Everything was going smoothly. Even after that fake-dating thing, she was getting better because she and Sai started to understand each other. It wasn't romantic but she really felt alone after Naruto and Sai was there for her as a friend, not like Naruto but at least she wasn't alone.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Before leaving the village on his last mission, Sai gave her, his first and last gift.

He was invited for dinner at her home, unfortunately her parents invited her both teachers too.

"What's this Sai?" She looked at tiny box, she didn't know what was Sai offering her in the tiny box.

"Open the box Sakura"

Everyone was getting impatient to see his gift.

She carelessly opened the box then abruptly closed it. Her skin turned pale like ghost.

"What happened Sakura? Is Sai do any prank with you" Kakashi asked curiously.

But she couldn't answer him because she was completely shock because of gift.

"What did you do with Sakura?" Tsunade asked furiously to Sai, he gave her, his best fake smile but he was really scared and nervous at the time.

"Let me see" her mother softly took box from her hands then she covered her mouth with surprise.

"Sakura! This is really beautiful" she took out ring from box, but suddenly she felt embarrassed and handed over the ring to Sakura.

Sakura came out from trance then looked everyone. They were waiting for her answer.

She hardly composed herself and glared Sai with I-will-see-you look.

Then she gave him, her best fake smile. "Don't you think Sai this is really early?"

Sai shook her head "I'm going on a long mission and I wanted to give you this before leaving"

' I wish I can strangle him ' she thought indignantly and prepared tirade in her mind for Sai.

She let the embarrassed chuckle "Then I think It should be like this" she simply wore the ring in third finger of her left hand.

"Oh congratulation!" everyone started to greeted. Sai looked confuse everyone that why they're congratulated them, just for Sakura accepted his gift. Then shrugged indifferently, he will research on it after his mission.

Then he recalled, what book told about to greet his girlfriend, which he read last night.

"Thank you Sakura" Sai kissed softly on her left cheek and her face turned red like tomatoes.

She hardly composed herself in her home but when they left the gate of her room, she punched him on his face very hard.

"What's this?" He cried.

"What's this?" She shrieked while showing her left hand.

"This is ring in your hand" he answered naively.

"Oh dumbass! You are only pretend boyfriend and you proposed me" she stop the urge to strangle him.

"I didn't propose you" Sai answered simply but utterly confuse.

"Then what's th..." Suddenly she stopped "Oh gosh!" She sighed heavily. That stupid didn't have idea, what's the meaning of giving ring as to his girlfriend, pretend or not.

"Well.. Very well" she combed her fingers in her pink-locks with frustration.

"What happened? Do you not like the ring?" Sai looked utterly confused.

She looked at the ring, it was platinum folded gold ring, with tiny diamonds covered its front.

"This is really... beautiful" she first time noted its beauty.

"I found it my old house, it was my grandmother's, I found the picture where she was wearing this. I didn't know about the history but I polished it, then offcourse it's no use of me and I also didn't want to sell it. So, I simply gifted you" Sai explained with details.

She sighed. "It's really beautiful Sai and now I know that it's your grandmother's, then this make it more special and more precious but you shouldn't give this to me" she paused to damp her lips because from past few days, she was observing something in the eyes of her partner and she didn't want that it would be true because she really didn't want to lose her one more friend. "you should give someone special to this ring. I mean a girl you wanna marry" she tried to explain him softly and she could swear, she saw something flicker in her eye at the name of special person but she didn't want to comprehend that light in his dark orbs.

"Oh..! But you can keep it, until I'll find that special person. Then you could throw the ring at my face at the name of fake breakup" Something fell inside her. But she just gave him a simper smile. A sad smile with fake happiness.

"Yeah.." She greeted her goodbye then turned to home.

"Goodbye ugly" Sai said but she could feel sadness in his voice too.

That time she didn't want anything but when Sai didn't come from his mission, even after several months, Hokage wanted to declare him dead but she stopped her.

"Let me go for his search"

"Sakura! Already ANBU team tried their best, but they were find nothing. It's useless"

"Please shishou! I already lost two teammates, I don't want to lose one more" she pleaded.

"Yes! He's your fiance too"

Though, it was fake relationship but she thought that might be use it in her favour.

"Yes he's shishou! Please let me go" she plead.

"Alright! Go and find him" Tsunade handed over her, the mission scroll.

"Thank you shishou" she said happily.

Though there was nothing romantic between them and she didn't have any intention to reciprocate his feelings but when she couldn't find him after the search of two months, she started to feel exhaustion, physically and mentally both.

"Where are you Sai? Please come back, I promise I'll never take you for granted and try to make this relationship real. Just come back I'm alone" she was crying very badly when someone patted her shoulder.

It was old blond man.

"Child! you were searching someone, I saw someone look like the person, you mentioned" the old man informed her.

Suddenly hope started to rise. "Where?" She asked impatiently.

"There is cabin in the forest, beside waterfall. I saw him here, I'm not sure he's the exact person or not but you can check" he answered.

"Yes! It didn't hurt to check" she wiped her tears and stood from rock where she was sitting during her moaning.

But man hesitated "Maybe it hurt because that man..looks..a little...weird"

She giggled, yes! that would definitely be Sai, he was always weird idiot.

"Doesn't matter, he always like this. Well! I should go there before he left and thank you" she hastily started to run to the path which leaded her to waterfall.

The man shouted to greet her and warn her that don't let her guards down.

But she was so much happy and replete with hope that now might be she saved one person whom she loved and cared, so she didn't listen or she simply didn't care.

She impatiently knocked the door of room where Sai could be stay.

Someone opened the door, her emerald orbs met onyx but it didn't belong to Sai. Strangely this face was not unfamiliar to her, but quite familiar then she could trace his feature on paper like her second nature, if she was artist.

"Ah Sakura! It's you, I got know you were looking for me.. No wonder"

"Sa...su...ke.." Every syllable of his name left her lips like dark whisper of night but he could easily listen it, because he was that dark night where she whispered his name.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She impatiently knocked the door of room where Sai could be stay.

Someone opened the door, her emerald orbs met onyx but it didn't belong to Sai. Strangely this face was not unfamiliar to her, but quite familiar then she could trace his feature on paper like her second nature, if she was artist.

"Ah Sakura! It's you, I got know you were looking for me. No wonder"

"Sa...su...ke.." Every syllable of his name left her lips like a dark whisper of night but he could easily listen her because he was that dark night where she whispered his name.

He was changed, he wasn't a thirteen years boy who left her but he wasn't that emotionless, cold apprentice of Orochimaru either. Instead of wearing Sound's uniform, he was wearing black shinobi pants with black linen shirt which V-neckline gave glimpse of his masculine chest.

She gulped, he remained unfazed.

It took few seconds which seemed like eternity for her to compose herself.

She coughed lightly to clear her throat.

"Um.. I was looking for..."

"Me" he cut her words with smug look on his face.

"Something changed him, though he's still arrogant bastard but something was different, he didn't attack me, neither his words are cold and emotionless as old Sasuke but smug" she thought.

A hope raised but she suppressed it. "Not now" she instructed her heart in her mind to stop ogling him.

She became solemn then stepped back from his door.

"Sorry, I mistook.." She said politely then turned on her heel to retreat but he stopped her way.

"Care to explain? Why were you here?" His fingers clasped her forearm.

"I was not looking for you, it was just a misunderstanding, now let me go Sasuke!" she jerked his hand from her forearm.

"No more Sasuke-kun huh?" His tone mocked her, she felt slap on her cheek, despite this fact that he didn't touch her cheek.

She wanted to answer that arrogant jerk, he didn't own her or anything. Her love wasn't any trivial thing, which he could mock.

"Because finally I learnt Sasuke that how to treat people rightly without caring about their look. If people's esoteric personality could change their appearance, then your countenance would be really ugly. And I'm not fool enough to repeat my mistake" she spat and this time that slap injured Sasuke's ego. One year with older Naruto changed his personality like that, now he didn't suppressed his emotion but he showed it in a more furious way.

"How dare you weakling to insult me?"

He forgot that how much he was intrigued to see her, she grown up in a really beautiful woman but it wasn't her beauty which attracted his attention, it was her skill which prestige everywhere. He needed her skill, he needed a medic for Tatsu and who would be any better than her former teammate and apprentice of Tsunade Senju.

When his spy told that a girl with pink hair was asking a black haired, black eyed man. A man which resembled with his look. He thought this was really a time, a time to reunite team seven. Somehow inside him, he never plan to use this girl for his selfish reasons but when he learnt, she was looking for him, he was doubtful, might be she was an intruder or spy. So he decided to spy on her and when he found her, seeking for him woefully when she was moaning for her lost teammate. He peered her from leaves with unmasked chakra, a smirked grace his lips, he knew she was always there for her, she was always his. It was only him, who could gave pangs in her heart and sooth it at the same time.

"You deserve this Sasuke" she purred in his ear, now her tone was mocking him.

A new layer of ire passed through his heart. His callous fingers clasped her throat but she neither flinched nor receded.

"You don't know what can I do to you" his tone was intimidating, his face was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face.

One thing Sasuke never knew, yes! She sometimes loathed herself because of still loving him. She was afraid that he would lost in darkness but she never scared from him for her own sake. Not for the fear of death, he never knew but she really happy to die from his hands. In her unconscious, it was result of her sin to love him.

"What will you do..?" She drawled fearlessly "kill me? Then kill me Sasuke"

He looked at her, her eyes riveted to him, there was many emotions in her eyes at the same time, love, betrayal, anger and helplessness. How could anybody had so many emotions at the same time.

Her grip loosened from her throat but he didn't let her go completely.

"If I'm not worth it then why did you looking for your black haired teammate Sakura?" This time his tone was lenient but his anger didn't ebb.

"You're not only my black haired teammate" her tone was mimic of his.

Then suddenly it divulged him. Yes! She wasn't looking for him but his replacement. But why were she whimpering for his replacement? Why were she looked so miserable. Did he mean to her in some extent.

"My replacement huh?" His tone changed from ferocity to mocking again.

Now the time to show this arrogant jerk to his place.

She graced her lips with a fake smile "My fiancé" she showed her left hand.

Sakura didn't know, it was her terrible mistake. She also didn't know, he was unintentionally thought, no matter how aloof he became but she would always be there for her to share his aloofness, to derived him out, from his darkness through her light. Unintentionally he always thought, she would be always his, no matter how much she was annoying but she was always his.

"I always love you from all my heart" her words were echoed in his mind, how could she do that? How could she dare to betray him.

"YOU... How dared you, betray me"

Suddenly Sakura's color changed ghostly white.

"No..." One syllable defrayed from her mouth, at the next moment, she retreated.

She could easily defeated him through words but hell! He was stronger than him specially in his normal state and no one could compare his strength when he activated his curse seal.

Something really bother him, she didn't know what but she looked at him in utter horror.

His beautiful pale skin, now turned into gravely grey, claw-like wing was come out from his back-rib and curse marks now contorting his body.

She ran, as fast as possible, some people called her coward but she was always smart enough to survive in her shinobi life. And now her surviving instinct was telling her that she should escape from that berserker as soon as possible because it was not fear of death which was embed in her heart, it was something else, she saw in his eyes, like he wanted to punish her for some unknown reason and that punishment indeed, was not death.

But he was fast, he didn't consume time to catch her.

"What do you want Sasuke?" There was no way she could convince him by conversation but she tried to distract him.

"Wanna play with you and punish you for betraying me" he purred.

"I DON'T BETRAY YOU" she gathered chakra to her fist but she froze when nothing happened. She tried again and again.

Then his chuckle touched her ears.

"I seal your chakra Sakura"

This was bad, really bad she took out poisonous kunai but he held her wrist in vice-like grip. She kicked him but it didn't effect him. Taijutsu was never her field and when her chakra was block, she knew she had to depend only on her weapon until she found a way to escape.

She tried to disentangle her wrists from him but no use.

He held her both wrists then smoothly took out poisonous kunai from her hand and flung it on foliage of forest.

"Don't play with fire Sakura"

She could hear, the cascaded sound of waterfall nearby. If she wasn't so much distracted because of Sai's absent or wasn't in the grip of this feisty man, she would must enjoyed the surrounding and calming sound.

In one swipe, he threw her on the bed of green forest and towered over her. His eyes fierce red.

"Whh..what aa..re..yyyoudddoing Sa..ssuke?" She stammered with fear, he simply intertwined his fingers with hers. Then smoothly took a ring from third finger of her left hand.

Then he burned it with small amount of black flame.

Before she could say anything, her words were cut by his lips. Her eyes widened, it was really unexpected. If someone told her that Sasuke could kiss her, even in his curse form or not, she never believed but it was real, Sasuke's lips were on him.

No..no it was just a bad dream, though beautiful but really bad dream.

She resisted, but he hesitantly started to movehis lips.

She always thought about this moment in her life, but no.. She would not give herself to traitor of her home. She embedded her lips sternly and denied to give in. But he was unswerving, she tried to move her body stubbornly but he pressed it by his. After few seconds, he left her lips, she saw he was turning his real form but his eyes were still red.

She knew he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan but he wasn't using any Genjutsu on her.

"Sasuke.. Let me go" she tried to pull him but he didn't move, though he was now in his normal form, completely.

He stared her emptily, she tried to read his expression but there was nothing. Now he was becoming enigma for her.

"I said Let Me Go"

Still no response, she tried to kick him but his lower torso was on her legs.

Now his emotionless face and stilled body on her, really started to torture her.

After few minutes, she gave up to resist. He couldn't stay there whole day, she knew,now she should keep patient and see his intention.

"Why did you choose my replacement?" This time his voice was calm but he still didn't move or let her go.

"Huh?"

It was really pretend but no way in the hell, she would tell him.

"It's none of your business, just let me go" she resisted.

"Kiss me" he defrayed two words silkily.

"Nann..ny?"

He was not Sasuke, must some imposter was playing with her, he accidentally got know about her feelings for her.

"Just kiss me and I'll let you go"

"Just it?" She asked hesitantly, it was really easy but at the same time most difficult thing, he ever asked.

"hn"

She nodded, "It's just a kiss outer, you can do this" inner tried to cheer her, but She was confuse like hell.

She upped her head slowly, softly she put her lips on him, she tried to move but she failed, hell! She didn't know how to kiss and it was even harder when it was have to do with great Uchiha Sasuke. Her first love, her last love.. Her only love. How could she do this when she had no experience in this field, when she was nervous like hell and when she stuck in this type of situation.

Hardly two seconds attempt to kiss him, she gave up.

A smirk graced his lips to see her failure attempt. Yes! This was right, she couldn't give to anyone what was his. A layer of true glee passed through his heart. He could swear, he never experienced this feelings before. Though when Sakura told, she was engaged, that time also that strange feelings, he feeling of lose someone was not new for him. But this feelings was really new for him, specially after massacre he felt this feeling first time. It was not so strong feeling and remained for few seconds but that washed over him with ecstasy and when he taste this once, he wanted more.

"You failed Sakura" he purred in her ear then placed his lips on her earlobe. Sakura felt panic, she wasn't expected all this and this was getting enough for her. A Goosebumps started to raise in her stomach and she knew, she wasn't strong enough to fight when it came to Sasuke.

"You said, you'll let me go after kiss" she protested.

"Then let me complete the condition" he said silkily then put his lips on hers.

Sakura's body stiffened, this time his kiss wasn't hesitate but passionate enough to send her on the height of ecstasy but she denied to give in.

His other free hands started to touching her cheek, her inside burning with passion but she denied hardly to give him satisfaction of her consonant. He wasn't God, whenever he thought, leave her and when she was move on in her life (though she wasn't completely move on, but she was trying hard) then he came from nowhere and started to show his right on her.

She felt something wet on her lips, his tongue was begging for entrance but she denied.

"Open your mouth" he mumbled upon her lips but she didn't comply.

His hands started to roaming over her body.

"No, I'll not give in" she thought determinedly. Everything was started from his departure. If he was in Konoha, Naruto was also didn't leave village, if he didn't left, Sai wasn't develop feelings for her then might be she didn't feel guilt. If he was there, she wasn't miserable like this, everything was alright but nothing was right because of him. And now he was trying to claim her, though it was the thing she always dreamt for him, she saved this for him, but she wasn't fool to give this to an S-class criminal. No matter how much she loved him but her rational part knew, he wasn't worthy of her devotion. Moreover, it was also question of her feminine dignity which never allowed her to give herself to very man whom try for her, no matter he was her only love though.

"NO.. Just Let Me Go" this time she resisted furiously.

"Open Your Mouth Sakura" he drawled this time.

He never thought to do anything like that but this unexpected encounter gave him delicious taste of forbidden fruit. Now he wanted more. He wondered, if her lips wereheavenlydelicious, then how her body would taste like?. But there is always one way to know about it.

He started to nibble her neck, though it was salty sweat but still it was deliciously sweet. A perfect combination of sweet and sour.

"Sasuke! Just let me go, what do you want from me, I'm tired of your of your charade. You jerk!" she curled her hands in fists but these were in his strong grip.

"No one ever touch you" it was undoubtedly statement but it was none of his concern about this.

"None of your business" she snarled, now she was really tired of this game, her body was begging to move but his heavy body didn't allow it to do so.

"It's my business Sakura! How do you think that you can betray me like this? You should remain mine but you engage with my replacement but I can forgive you after all you didn't give yourself to anyone" he said intensely.

"How dare you? How dare you think like that? You left me on that cold bench, you tried to kill me once and now you're laying claim on me" she drawled every word and spit these on him.

He smirked darkly "I didn't claim you yet and you didn't complete my condition. So I think I should take what's rightfully mine" his voice was dark and his eyes darted inside her body with predatory gaze.

Her eyes widened, she knew where it will be gone. His free hand was started to explore her body. She tried to protest, resist but no use. He was stronger and faster than her. Without her medic ninjutsu and weapons, she was nothing as compared to him.

But she did one thing, she neither reciprocate nor cry for losing her virginity. But after that, she felt some evil satisfaction and she felt someone inside her, laughed on her and saying her. "Look! You saved it for him and he took it, why are you sad for it?"

But she didn't wantthis in this way. She didn't understand either she should laugh or cry on the irony of fate. She always wanted this. In her fantasies, she wanted really a beautiful surrounding like this, when Sasuke held her possessively in his arms and said "You're mine" and she complied "Yes! I'm only yours Sasuke-kun"

Life was really cruel. Sometimes, it made our wild dreams into reality and mocked on us "Now taste your own medicine"

Her lips twitched on the irony of her fortune. Yes! She was getting the taste of her own medicine and it was really bitter.

"Now you're mine, always remember that" a malice smile came to his lips.

When he performed some hand signs and she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, near her collarbone.

"Sorry my love to hurt you, but I've to do that. This is a forbidden jutsu, reward of Orochimaru. From today, if someone tries to touch you intimately, I would get know and that time I'll hunt you again and claim you again" he patted her cheek when a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

He put his lips on this single tear "Sorry Love! I've to go but we willmeet soon" he hugged her but this time his hug was gentle and she was burst with tears. She didn't want to show her weakness to him but she just couldn't control herself at his last gentle hug.

She wished she could confess her love or offer him unlimited happiness or request him to take her with him like she did when they were thirteen. But she couldn't, she knew, she couldn't.

Though their love making wasn't on her compliance or on his planning but both were felt something. Something that it was right action, both didn't feel any guilt. It felt utterly right, they knew there didn't do nothing like promise to each they both knew that they will meet again. When? They didn't know when but they will. And Sakura was determined that next time, she would not give in and she would prepared for a battle with him and Sasuke thought that he will must enjoy that hunt too with his petite girl.

* * *

(Present)

Dawn was not deigned in the Uchiha mansion yet, when Sakura's eyes fluttered open because of some unusual feelings. She gasped to see Nova was awaken and barking while facing the window where was their lawn. Nova was shinobi dog, he could sense presence of any enemy or any unfamiliar chakra close to their house.

"What happened Nova?" She slowly stood from her side, caring to not to disturb Natsu.

Someone was in their lawn, she couldn't sense any chakra but she trusted on her Shinobi instinct moreover Nova's behaviour also prove of it. She took out kunai from the side of her bed, firstly she thought let Natsu sleep. But she really didn't know which type of situation, they could face. So, she awakened him.

"Natsu! Wake up"

"What happened Kaa-san?" Natsu asked in groggy voice while rubbing his red eyes.

Someone is outside, you stay there with Nova and take this kunai. If I didn't come or not call you, never come outside and go our hideouts, you know where it is"

Natsu nodded but still gave her worried look.

She jumped from the window, her eyes were darted every leave and foliage. There was nothing or no one. After exertion of several minutes, she called Natsu outside. He came there with Nova.

"Natsu! Ask Nova that can he still feel anyone there"

Natsu asked, Nova replied in a language which only understood by his master.

Natsu shook her head. "He's saying that he smelled someone else there in leaves but now this smell was fainted to east"

Sakura shook her head, that's mean, whoever was there, was not native of Konoha. Then one thought came into her mind.

"Natsu go and took your Tou-san's cloth from his room, hurry up"

Natsu nodded then headed inside the home.

Far from Uchiha mansion, someone was jumping from tree to tree, his crimson eyes looked forward but his mind was still confuse.

" Why is Sakura living in Uchiha manor?"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Uzamaki always thought to become Hokage from his early childhood. Why? Answer was really simple, he wanted attention and approval of people. People who commonly detested him and didn't bother to hide it. But life was changed when firstly Iruka accepted him then members of team seven. Though, in team seven, no one clearly showed their concern to him but he knew that they're always for him and it didn't make any difference for them that he held demon in him.

After Sasuke's departure, he was clearly learnt that there was no chance for him with her only female teammate. But whenever he saw her woes for Sasuke, he really felt sorry for her but at the same time, he felt a layer of jealousy in his heart too. Not because he had bad intention for both of them, because he yearned for someone for himself too. A one could love him unconditionally, then Hinata came into the picture.

She confessed her love for him, furthermore she was nearly killed to protect him. That time, he felt completed in his life.

Yes! He had everything, Iruka and Kakashi like big brother, Jiraiya and Tsunade like parents, Sakura like sister. Though, Sasuke was always for him a brother but when Sasuke killed Madara to prevent war, that time he was sure Sasuke would never kill any innocent person, that time he decided to stop chasing him, not because he gave up. Because he knew, one day Sasuke would come to them.

But everything ruined. Whenvillagers' behaviour was getting worst towards him. He wanted to be with Hinata but always halt because he knew she was heiress of a noble one would accept him with her. And their relationship could taint her reputation too.

After knowing the reality of his parents, he thought he was enough, enough with that pathetic village and their trivial mentality.

He made bond with Kyubi, he could quench his bloodlust, in compensation, Kyubi gave him power. Power, in starting he felt a little bit guilt in his heart but it vanished when first time someone called him "Uzamaki-sama"

He laughed like insane when firstly he heard that unfamiliar honorific with his surname. Afterward, he started to enjoy, both bloodlust and power. Power to surmount people. He got the attention and approval of people automatically. He loved this situation, but despite of this fact, he took oath that he will never kill any innocent person. Even after creating Tatsu with Sasuke, they were agreed with this term. But still, he was mischievous and impish, felt satisfied to domischievous things.

After one year of success of Tatsu, when one day Sasuke came and he said that he molested Sakura in his insane state because of curse seal. He firstly froze on his place, then grinned mischievously to his dark partner.

 **What? Sakura always wanted this. No matter how did she get it. But she got it.** He scolded himself to felt a very tiny guilt in his heart.

"Enjoy the hunt huh?" He asked with impish glint in his eyes.

For a second Sasuke stared him, then burst out laughing maliciously.

"You can't imagine" Sasuke smirked darkly.

"Hey! I lost my virginity before can't say that... Now tell me how was that?" He asked eagerly.

Sasuke punched on his face. "I'll never discuss Sakura with anyone, not with my best friend... She's just mine"

Yes! He was possessive bastard. But it was huge different to make love with those town's girls who was around him because of his power and look but a girl who loved you.

He sighed heavily, he wish he could do the same with Hinata but he was never a patient man. But after his time of missing nin and his assassination mission taught him very well that how to keep patience and wait until right time came to strike.

He knew after their first encounter, Sasuke few times, went Konoha on his hunt but last time, when they were failed their mission to conquer Waterfall village. That time Sasuke took oath that he would never go to Sakura until they conquered the world and their last target was Konoha.

But last night, he couldn't control himself. He left a spy after Hinata, who told him everything about Hinata that his father was going toengageher. He couldn't control and headed towards Konoha.

He perused Hinata in shadow and felt satisfy that she was still loyal to him and denied his father to marry someone else.

He saw how both father and daughter were quarrelling over her marriage. Hinata was really soft girl, he was really astound to see her fighting over that she would never marry anyone. Though, it wasn't nice for him but he felt evil satisfaction to see the scene ahead of him.

He felt good to see her home after so many years. Despite the behaviour of villagers, he still love this place.

"Just two more villages, then I'll settle down things with Gaara for Suna, after that Konoha! I'll rule over on your land. Just wait for your new Hokage.." Then he suddenly cut off, "No, wait for your new King" he laughed devilishly.

He was about to receded, when he saw a flesh of pink. Only a one girl in the village, who had flamboyant hairs, he chased after her.

She was with a five years kid and a dog.

Kid was calling her sensei, she was taking sandwiches from bakery and also talking with boy, named Natsu.

"So, Sakura has student now. She seemed happy with him"

He thought then turned back, he decided to visit his spies in Konoha after that he could go Rain.

"Teme will be pissed off, when he will know that I saw my girl and he couldn't" he thought mischievously.

At the name of Sasuke, he thought to visit Uchiha manor but shocked to see, lights were coming inside the home. It meant, someone was living there but who? He really didn't know.

He was shocked to see Sakura came out from inside the home, before she could detect him, he left the place and headed towards exit gate.

"Why is Sakura living in Uchiha manor?"

Their spies of Konoha, only gave information about Hinata and politics of Fire. They never asked anything about Uchiha manor and its residence and they were not liable to give irrelevant information. Moreover because of bound-jutsu of Sasuke, which he performed when he first took her. Sasuke didn't need to spy on his girl because he would know, if she did something which went against him, he would know. Then a thought came in his mind and he grinned.

Yes! Sakura was always in love with Sasuke, when he was Konoha, she always looked at the entrance of Uchiha compound with such a desire in her eyes which could melt anyone's heart.

"It means, Sakura forgave teme" he was eager to tell this news to his best friend.

* * *

Sakura's heart was pondering in her chest when Natsu vanished inside the home to take Sasuke's dress. Many thoughts were haunting her mind during a minute of wait which felt like eternity. What if, it was Sasuke, what if he learnt that she had his heirs. He would definitely plunder them from her. Or might be, he would use them for his revenge thing. In previous eight years and nine months of Daisuke's pregnancy, she tried hard to conceal this fact from father of his children that she had them.

She felt relief washed over her when Nova replied that Sasuke's scent wasn't match with intruder.

So, it wasn't Sasuke, then might be it was ninja of Root. 'That bastard Danzo' she thought grudgingly, her hands clench in fist while thinking about him.

It was enough, her kids were not safe in Konoha. Even, she couldn't send them academy because, she didn't want to disclose history of their clan.

Whenever they questioned from her, she simply answered them that their father had lots of enemies, that's why they should have cautious. It wasn't lie either.

But now, she was enough with all this fear, she was carrying. Life wasn't ended in Konoha, she was shinobi, she knew very well that there were several places where they could live peacefully, where no one had known about the history of Uchiha.

Ablaze touched the green orbs with real pleasure. A pleasure, she forgot to enjoy.

She knelt down and hugged Natsu.

Yes! It was perfect idea, just Daisuke came from his mission, so they could leave. Now she understood why Naruto left the village and why Sasuke didn't want to come back.

She felt pang in her heart to think about last Uchiha which wasn't last now.

"What happened Kaa-san?" Natsu asked with confusion.

"I thought, you can go academy" she answered happily.

Natsu's eyes flickered with happiness.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes.. Now go and sleep in your room. I would meditate for fewminutes"

Sun started to rise from east, she smiled to feel morning freeze on her face.

"Goodnight.. Or good morning Kaa-san.." He greeted her then turned to his dog. "Come on Nova! We've two hours to enjoy our sleep then we would leave for hospital"

Nova barked with anticipation then chased his master.

She sighed with relief, she felt dawn was coming in their life. Though there were many difficulties also for them. But difficulties were always make man strong. She didn't believe in escaping thing but Tsunade was right, we could tolerate our damnation but we couldn't see the misery fell over our love ones, specially on our children. She already devoted her life to her kids, so she didn't hesitate to take new decision for their safety and happiness.

She sighed then took meditating position. After few minutes, she released her every tension in air.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his blond friend who looked really excited. He knew, he was in Konoha last night, but he didn't have any interest to listen his babbling. He had many things to handle now.

"Hey teme" Naruto greeted him, then stripped off his already put off his fox's mask.

"Did you know where is Kakashi? Then we can send him proposal to joining us by hawk?" He came to crux without beating the bush. He really hated to discuss women during working time.

But his knuckle-head friend didn't listen to him.

"I've a news for you" Naruto rolled his eyes with devilish grin on his face.

He was sure, that news wasn't related to Kakashi or any relevant things to their mission.

"Stop fucking the things Dobe! I already in stress" he hit the wooden table where reports of their subordinates, were placed.

Table ripped in two pieces because of his force.

Naruto's face became solemn.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

He crossed his fingers in his wayward spikes.

"Everything is mess up Naruto! Rebellion started to rise in River country and Stone's Kage isn't submitting himself on our terms" he let out his frustration but Naruto remained calm.

"Only rebellious or denial of Kage can't distress you. There is something else Sasuke" Naruto wasn't skeptic about it, he knew his partner very well and in past ten years, their bond was gotten more strong. He was sure, there was something else.

" Sound's shinobi informed us that some psychopath scientist had my DNA, he tried to create Sharingan" he informed his friend, the reason of his frustration.

"Only is this a reason? I don't think you can distress about some psychopath try to make Sharingan, tell me real reason Sasuke" this time Naruto's voice was soft but commanding. He pressed his hand on his shoulder, Sasuke looked in the eyes of his best friend. This was one of the reason, he loved his best friend that he was the only one who could understand him beside her. He jerked his head to stop the thought of his woman. He already paid high cost, because of her memories.

"That bastard is experimenting on kids, our shinobiesaretrying their best to capture him but he has some kind of vanishing potion, moreover he hijacked kids mysteriously" he finally told him real reason of his distraction.

Naruto's body stifled, both of their childhood wasn't memorable. After Tatsu, they firstly had taken Sound and Rain as their main base which were easy to overtake because of Orochimaru and Akatsuki's influence on them. They were legally and officially Kages of two nations. Despite of this fact that many of people didn't see their face or know their identity. But they always cared about their people, specially dealing with orphans or kids.

But now it was really disgusting.

"Leave rebellious of River on Kisame, pause the work of Stone. We have to head to Sound" Naruto snatched the words from his mouth.

But there was also hesitation in his head too.

"What about him Naruto? He was improving, last time Kisame said his medic said if a better medic would take his responsibility. The chance of improvement of his health will really increase" Sasuke was don't leave his precious person again but he didn't want to leave the matter of kids in the hand of B-rank shinobies of Tatsu.

"If you say then maybe I'll go alone or with any other A-rank ninja"

But Sasuke shook his head, then stood from his chair with determination.

"No! I'll go, we'll find a new medic for him" He held the receiver of intercom and defrayed few words tersely.

"Karin! Splay the news in every nation, Tatsu require a highly skill medic nin"

He turned to Naruto, after informing Karin.

"We will leave tomorrow's morning" he wanted to leave now but Naruto recently came from Konoha, he wanted him to rest for one day before starting new journey.

Naruto nodded, but before leaving their office room, he turned to Sasuke, an appealing news which brought astound smile on his face.

"Teme! Sakura is started to live in Uchiha manor"


End file.
